


Good morning

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Post episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 01:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9151186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: My plan is to write a small or larger YoI piece every day for this year.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to write a small or larger YoI piece every day for this year.

Sunlight slips in lightly trough the curtains. Creeping over the forms in the room.  
There is a dog bed but it doesn't appear to be used much.   
Clothes are littered over the floor, like the casters took no notice where they went once they were off.  
Several trophies, medals and certificates are cluttered on what could be a -yet to be build- trophy-case.  
The boxes that are stacked in the farthest corner seem to have been placed there and then forgotten to exist.  
Faster with the upcoming of the sun does the light enter, till it reaches the two gold bands, on the two intertwined right hands of the sleeping figures, on the futon on the floor.  
There, decency is protected from the sun, only by the dog lying on top of them.


End file.
